


Catch and Release

by elfin (crazylittleelf)



Category: Fringe
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Kink Negotiation, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/elfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A negotiation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch and Release

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monanotlisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monanotlisa/gifts).



> Written for the 2013 Fringe Exchange for Mona, who wanted our side's Olivia and Lincoln. I was happy to deliver.

They're watching movies on a Friday night after an unusually slow week. Lincoln has his feet propped up on the coffee table and Olivia has her feet resting on top of his legs. He's slouched against the cushions, tucked into Olivia's side, comfortable and warm. Her arm is draped over his shoulder and her fingers trace shapes on his skin absently.

"Hey," Lincoln says softly.

"Hrm?"

"Can I ask you something?" She must have heard something in his voice that gave his nervousness away. Her hand stills against his arm. He's been thinking about it for a while, trying to come up with the right way to start the conversation. She hasn't turned her head, but she's looking at him sidelong, watching him. It's never been a big deal before, how closely she watches him sometimes, but now he feels like everything has added weight.

"You like holding me down, right? Restraining me?" He's blushing. He stares at the TV. He hears the little click of her teeth as she closes her mouth abruptly. Neither one of them are good at talking about things.

"Um." She shifts on the couch, body stiffening against him, but doesn't pull away. "Yes."

"Okay." He feels a little giddy and wants to hug her, hold her, bury his face against her body in relief, but he stays where he is because she still ridged at his side. "I'm okay with that. I like it."

It's almost imperceptible, but she relaxes. Her eyes flutter closed. Lincoln relaxes, too, and now he does turn toward her, his arm snaking around her waist and nuzzling his face into her neck. He smiles when she lifts her hand to the back of his head and strokes his hair.

"I was wondering if you'd want to tie me up sometime." His voice is muffled against her, lips brushing against her skin. "If you want to, I mean."

She huffs out a breath and tangles her fingers in his hair, and he makes an involuntary sound at how good that feels. He pushes back against her hand and she tightens her fingers, holding him to her.

"Lincoln?"

"Yeah?"

"That's something you like? Being restrained?"

He licks his lips. "I think so. I haven't really..." He thinks it's absurd that he's blushing about this.

Her hand at the back of his neck is soothing. "I haven't either."

"Really?" he asks, because it seems absurd to him that there's anything that she wants that she hasn't done, she's so confident. He loves that about her, both personally and professionally.

She ducks her head and kisses him. "Really."

Lincoln nuzzles at her when she pulls back. "But you like it."

Olivia turns and pushes him into the couch, straddles his lap, hands cupping his face. Her lips brush against his when she whispers, "I like it," then she leans down to cover his mouth with hers. He opens his mouth for her, stays still despite how much he wants to push his hips up into the weight and warmth of her body. She runs her hands down his arms and circles her fingers around his wrists. She tightens her grip and Lincoln shivers.

"Good?"

"Very."

"Does…" She chews on her lower lip, the edge of her teeth digging into her skin. He wants to soothe his tongue over the little divots that remain when she asks, "Do you only want to be tied up, or could I cuff your arms behind your back?"

Lincoln shudders. "That would be okay. I'd like that."

Olivia presses forward and kisses him, rough and demanding. She makes a hungry sound in her throat and Lincoln whimpers in response. Her fingers never leave his wrists, circling him and holding him. They're both breathless when Olivia breaks the kiss, resting her forehead against his.

She swallows hard and says, "Maybe cuffs another time. If we start slowly, would that be okay?"

He bites back the litany of 'yes, yes _anything_ ' that wants to tumble from his mouth and nods.

The grin that flashes over her face is wicked and Lincoln wants to laugh from the joy of it. He smiles, breathless and bemused as she licks at his mouth.

"If you want me to stop, say..."

He goes cold and this shiver has nothing to do with excitement. "If I want you to stop, I'll ask you to stop. I don't like... I don't want to..." He stammers to a halt.

"Okay."

Olivia releases his wrists. Her hands come up to his face to stroke his cheek, sliding back to and pet his hair. She nods, and he knows she understands but he says, "I don't like consent play."

"Okay," she repeats. "If you want me to stop, tell me to stop. Or if you want me to wait, or slow down, anything."

He nods at her. "Okay." Lincoln smiles up at her, then laughs.

Olivia's nose crinkles as she smiles down at him. "What?"

"We're being ridiculous. We're not doing anything we haven't already done."

She licks her lips, thoughtful. "I think it's the intent that makes it different." She runs her hands down his arms and holds his wrists again. "It feels... more, somehow."

Lincoln ducks his head and says, "If you're having second thoughts…"

"No." Olivia shakes her head and kisses him. After a moment she frowns against his mouth. "Are you?"

"No."

The heavy-lidded smile she gives him makes his stomach clench. Olivia tightens her fingers around his wrists again and pulls him to his feet. "Good."


End file.
